Confession scheme
by Shurah
Summary: How far will you go just to let your feelings get across to the man you love?


**Disclaimer:** standard disclaimer applied.

**Confession scheme**

* * *

**Akiza POV**

Years after we decided to go on separate ways to fulfill our dreams; I can still remember the time I was supposed to confess to Yusei before I leave and now I regret it, I should have done it but I chickened out. But it seems that I was given a second chance as one morning I received a message through my phone from Jack… yes the former signers still have contact with each other despite our busy schedule we still manage to find a free spot and here I am, in a club sitting together with Carly and Ruka while the guys got us some drinks.

As the guys are getting closer I can't help but stare at him… yes… him, Yusei Fudo the reason why I changed from being alienated to society because of my psychic powers to the person that I am now, free to express myself, free to do what I want without hurting other people and free to love and be loved. Shit… I sound corny right? Yep I'm also free to be corny got a problem?

Well the only problem that I have is how to get my feelings across to that hot piece of duel king; so I got my answer from the least expected person. The club's DJ.

**Gen. POV**

Akiza would have continue gawking at Yusei like an idiot if it wasn't for Carly tapping her, snapping out of her thoughts got her drink from (_ehem_) Yusei when the DJ's booming voice echoed throughout the club.

"Hey guys, hope you're having a good time" several shouts of 'yeah' were heard "good, good… by the way, we need some volunteer performers just to spice up the show, anyone from the crowd?" murmurs were heard when suddenly "Okay! Looks like we have three hot ladies here may I know your names?"

"I'm Akiza" replied the red-head.

"I'm Carly"

"And I'm Ruka"

"Thank you for volunteering ladies, what do you have for us?" the DJ nodded when Akiza whispered the song, with the music starting the show began.

How did this happen? Well, let's go back.

_**Flashback**_

_She got her drink and whispered a 'thank you' when the DJ started asking for volunteers. Ruka who was really annoyed that Akiza and Yusei hadn't gotten together got an idea. Pulling the two older females aside much to the confusion of the guys._

"_What's wrong Ruka?" asked Carly._

_Turning to the red head "Aki-nee, do you or do you not love Yusei-nii?" Akiza blushing madly nodded a yes which goes to another question from Ruka._

"_Did you or did you not confess to him?"_

"_Well, I was about to but… but…"_

"_You chickened out" continue Carly getting the gist of what Ruka was trying to do._

"_Then this is your chance" cajoled a very excited Ruka._

"_How?" said Akiza._

_So they put their heads together to come up with the ultimate confession scheme._

_**End flashback**_

And here they are on the stage while the guys went to the dance floor mixing with the crowd. Before they start Akiza sent a message to none in particular (_a/n: bet you know who_)

"Um… I'd like to use this opportunity to say that this song is for someone who has been there for me since the start, he's the reason I changed for the better and I want him to know how I feel about him."

Swaying their hips to the music Akiza began to sing, by the fourth line she run her hands across her face hips still swaying. Cue whistling from the crowd.

_We are the crowd_

_We're co-coming out_

_Got my flash on its true_

_Need that picture of you_

_It's so magical_

_We'd be so fantastical_

Carly replacing Akiza in the center sways her hips seductively garnering a wolf whistle from the guys at back of their companions much to irritation of Jack. Bent down and trace her leg back up, singing the sixth line turns half way looks at crowd pointed to herself and bends a little bit backward.

_Leather and jeans_

_Garage glamorous_

_Not sure what it means_

_But this photo of us it don't have a price_

_Ready for those flashing lights_

_Coz you know that baby I_

Akiza and Ruka now together with Carly leaned forward a little with their hand touching/pointing to their chest then pulling back by the fourth line slowly turns around in time with the beat.

_I'm your biggest fan_

_I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi_

_Baby there's no other superstar_

_You know that I'll be_

_Your papa-paparazzi_

Repeating the earlier step this time followed by second each of them pointing to the crowd Akiza to Yusei and Carly to Jack then by fourth line put their finger on their lips much like a blown kiss.

_Promise I'll be kind_

_But I won't stop until that boy is mine_

_Baby you'll be famous_

_Chase you down until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi_

Yusei and Jack smirked and doing their handshake when they heard the one's who wolf whistle groan in dismay.

_I'll be your girl_

_Backstage at your show_

_Velvet ropes and guitars_

_Yeah coz you're my rock star_

_In between the sets_

_Eyeliner and cigarettes._

Akiza and Carly stepping back making way for Ruka who did a sexy pose then blowing a kiss causing uproar with another group of hormonal guys. Of course overprotective brother growls in displeasure.

_Shadow is burnt_

_Yellow dance and we turn_

_My lashes are dry_

_Purple tear drops I cried_

_It don't have a price_

_Loving you is cherry pie_

_Coz you know that baby I_

Again doing the earlier steps.

_I'm your biggest fan_

_I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi_

_Baby there's no other superstar_

_You know that I'll be_

_Your papa-paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind_

_But I won't stop until that boy is mine_

_Baby you'll be famous_

_Chase you down until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi_

Feeling bold Akiza went down the stage towards Yusei swaying her hips seductively (_a/n: drool boys... drool…_) winds her arms around his neck still swaying her hips then going behind him tracing his broad shoulders with her fingertips, blew gently on his left ear and slowly went back to the stage not before turning around and giving him a wink.

_Real good_

_We dance in the studio_

_Snap snap to that shit on the radio_

_Don't stop for anyone_

_We're plastic but we still have fun_

Does the earlier steps.

_I'm your biggest fan_

_I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi_

_Baby there's no other superstar_

_You know that I'll be_

_Your papa-paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind_

_But I won't stop until that boy is mine_

_Baby you'll be famous_

_Chase you down until you love me _

_Papa-paparazzi_

It's 1 am and they decided to call it quits Jack offering Carly a lift much to her pleasure the same with Crow but with Ruka and Rua the only ones left is Yusei and Akiza the former starting his car and the later was unable to look him in the eye. Embarrassed of what she had done on the stage.

With the car ready Yusei gestured for her to go in when he noticed Akiza's discomfort; deciding to abate her uneasiness… wrap his arms around her hips and pull her close much to the surprise of the later. She was about to ask him when Yusei leans his forehead to hers and whispered "You know, you don't need to put on that show for the crowd to see" opening her mouth to explain when Yusei kissed her, eyes widening _"oh my god… he's kissing me, does this mean…"_ she mused he was about to stop thinking that it upset her when Akiza responded, eagerly might I add.

With the need for air they parted "So, you were saying?" she inquired.

Still holding his now girlfriend "I was saying you don't need to put on that show and now those hormonal dogs are staring at you…" she giggled "…I don't like sharing what's mine."

Smirking she teased "What will you do now?"

Acting like he's thinking he said "I guess I'll just show them that you're mine" and with that another round of make-out session begins.

* * *

Let's make things clear, these happened years after they separated to fulfill their dreams and I'll just list their age.

**Yusei** – 25

**Jack** – 25

**Crow** – 25

**Carly** – 22

**Akiza** – 23

**Ruka, Rua** – 18


End file.
